CJ Tyler
Christopher James Tyler (born November 12, 1984) better known to the wrestling world as "King of the Deathmatch" Cj Tyler is an American born professional wrestler that has been shocking the world since his debut in late 2006. Early life CJ Tyler was born in Des Moines Iowa to an abusive father and mother. His father often physically and mentally abused CJ's mother and CJ himself. At the age of five CJ came home one day from school and walkled up to his parent's room where a lot of commotion was going on. When he opened the door he saw his Father shoot his Mother dead in cold blood than his Father took his own life. The police arrived at the scene and the young CJ was sent to live with the Crawford's as a Foster child. He befriended the Crawford kids Nick and Angel but it was not happy times as Isabelle Crawford the Mother of Angel and Nick was very abusive and heartless. She often toyed with the young children's emotions and abused them as well. CJ was the youngest and took a lot of the abuse which altered his personality and mind to a dangerous degree. Angel was forcibly raped for years by her Father and other "clients" and CJ was made to watch at times to destroy his will. Nick and Angel often tried protecting him but suffered great punishment. CJ was once abused and drugged so badly he was in a coma for six months. When he came home the abuse got much worse because of him falling in love with Angel. That caused much tension among Isabelle with CJ and Angel. The abuse got worse just because the two were in love. One night when Cj was a young teen Isabelle and her husband caught Cj and Angel out one night and dragged them to the home for punishment. The father and Isabell along with her brother attacked CJ repeatedly beating on him but he managed to break free by finding a baseball bat and swinging it wildy hitting Isabelle's brother across the head nearly killing him. Angel told Cj to run and he complied by leaving the home. Unbeknownst to him Angel's father tried to rape her while he was running and she shot him dead. For punishment Isabelle killed Nick to punish Angel. Cj was found later and put in Isabelle's mental institution for further torture and punishment until he was twenty two years old when he managed to leave it and find Angel and the world of wrestling. Debuts in the Asylum and CWF CJ would soon show up with Rob Pergio as a tag team known as the Killers. They debuted in the Asylum as part of Chett the Threat's team against Psycho Luke which Luke managed to win but the last man standing was of course CJ Tyler. Almost a month later CJ and Rob won the Asylum Tag Team titles by beating the New Breed Mike Kruel and Eddie G. They would keep the titles and on the Asylum's last show CJ Tyler would defeat Acid for the Hardcore title before the federation went on hiatus. After that he went on to the Championship Wrestling Federation and in his debut match he would become the first Hardcore Champion by defeating Chett the Threat. Later on Angel would soon join CWF and the two would team with Kenzie as Chains of Humanity and Cj and Angel started dating. CJ would only be defeated three times and the people lucky enough to beat him were Frank Martin, Hardcore Jack and Psycho Luke. Other than that CJ remained undefeated through his career and at Malevolution captured the International title from Mike Kruel. His backstage antics increased as he was a psychopath who parodied old shows and rambled about things. Eventually he and Angel would break up and she would stat dating Acid even though her, Cj and Kenzie all remained friends. The Iceman Levi Russow would soon join the group and Acid and Angel would split up making Acid go mad with rage wot try and kill her friends. Levi, Kenzie and Angel became the kind of fmaily CJ always wanted in his life and he promised to always have their backs. He would soon also meet Gochia Adamki Starr and the two would start dating romantically. Her family soon met him and gave him a warm response also. He would hold both of his titles until Joker's Wild where he would lose his International Title to Sean Roberts in a Clock Work Orange House of Fun Match being the first Death Match he has ever lost in and breaking his undefeated streak of over 15 wins. After the match CJ would get attacked by James Stone and Hell's Gates but Sean would rush back into the ring and help him dispose of them and they celebrated afterwards as friends. Funeral for a Friend Days after the Match where Sean Roberts defeated CJ Tyler the CWF we're notified that the weekend following Redemption where Roberts would lose the title to Lance Khaos, Robert's was T-Boned by a drunk driver and instantly killed. Fans and Superstars of the CWF and the Asylum mourned the loss of one of their dear friends and a brother to everyone he met. The memorial is still on the CWF homepage and CJ Tyler still wears a memorial armband reading "S.R." to this day to remember one of his best friends in the business. Ritual Eve and into 2008 CJ Tyler would carry out his reign of destruction and always go to the limits for cheers whether it be putting his body through extreme pain or acting like a goofball on camera. He continued to hold the Hardcore title making it a day short of a year reign when at Ritual Eve he would drop the title to another close friend of his Levi Russow in a Hardcore Meless Battle Royal. Soon after that his foster sister Angel would give birth to her and her fiance Breckin's first child Gabriella in which he was their to witness. Angel and Breckin than immediately got married in the hospital and CJ popped the question to his girlfriend of many months Gochia Adamki in which she agreed. Tyler would go on into many matches of 2008 until March when his Good friend Levi Russow had a falling out with the company. He would return a week later and shatter his friendship with Tyler by dismantling him with a steel pipe. The two would meet a week later in the opening matches for the Xtreme title tournament. CJ Tyler pulled a Sedative defect off the top of the cage to the outside on Russow and CJ was dedclared the winner, however soon the new owner Thatcher Spaulding would come out and reverse the decision due too Russow's feet touching the floor first. The next week Tyler would savagely attack Russow with a lightube and a baseball bat costing Levi his spot in the Xtreme Tournament and forcing a rematch at Violence fetish between the two in a cage match. In the Asylum CJ would remain the Hardcore and Tag team champions symbolizing an over year long reign as both making Asylum history and would soon become engaged to Pixie Shaddixx and the two would never be without the other. At Code Red CJ would lose the Hardcore title after fifteen months as champion to Tommy Dreamer due to intereference from the returning Acid who was now more demented than ever before and Pixie would drop her Vixen's title to Mari Saito. Not long afterwards the Asylum would close it's doors so CJ signed with WWER and a few other federations as well. In CWF things started to decline as far as his relationship with the company. He would turn heel in 2009 and form the Brotherhood of Chaos(which on part acted towards his anger at the company) and would win the CWF World title for a short time losing it the same night to Tweeks. Weeks later he and Razor Rob captured the Tag Team Titles only for the company to shut down not long afterwards WWER,USW,and a new life He debuted in WWER in 2008 and started dating Pixie Shaddix there and in the Asylum where they first met and have caused chaos and fun all over both federations. He would win his debut match their and in ROF as well. Trish Stratus would than approach him to be a part of Team WWER against the nWo in which agreed and was one of the dominant forces in their victory. The following week after he would win an extreme rules match their against Matt Hardy, Frost and SVD. And than he was put into a Parking Lot Brawl match with John Cena for a date with the owner Trish Stratus. CJ would come out the victor and than attack John Adams and win his first title in WWER the Hardcore title until losing it back to John Adams weeks later. Pixie soon retired from the wrestling world and CJ remained starting a relationship with Ashley Adams and winning the Intercontinental Championship which he would hold for a record breaking year. When the World title became vacant CJ would be considered one of the top contenders for the belt, at the next PPV he would face Randy Orton for the title and the IC title winning the match with both belts. After the match however he would hand the IC belt over to Orton and tell him not to screw up his potential. As The reigning World Champion CJ would appear to have it all, but missed one thing. Eventually he would propose to Ashley Adams who gave no answer at first and before she could give an answer Cj Tyler was ambushed in a parking lot that was set on fire and than exploded by Danny Cool. Tyler would be absent for months as Adams mourned for her boyfriend while taking care of his son, finally CJ Tyler returned and destroyed Danny Cool in a revenge match, got an answer of yes from Ashley and reestablished his family. In USW CJ Tyler and Ashley Adams would resume their couples role after CJ Tyler turned back to a face in 2009 after his loss of the World title. Levi Russow would joined USW around the time and the three of them due to their real life relationships formed the "Family" in USW. At first the Family were the legendary heroes the company needed to help them with ratings, but after Levi Russow won the World title, the group would become sickened by the fans and everyone in the company. the would turn heel with CJ becoming more of a sadist than any member of the group, eventually turning on his student Hardcore Devil and mocking him before defeating him for the Television Title and stripping Hardcore Devil of his mask. Russow would soon take leave because of an injury making Greg Whiteman the new World Champion and leaving CJ and Ashley as the only two Family members. This would all change though, for the same night CJ Tyler unmasked Hardcore Devil and took both the Hardcore and Television Titles, the Family would reveal three new members to their roster: Ripped Diesel who acted as a body guard and a real life relative to CJ Tyler, Viper who was CJ's brother and David the Killer Worrell who was CJ's cousin. That night Ripped Diesel and Viper would steal the Tag Team Titles as surprise entrants, giving the Family a choke hold on most of USW's titles. Though Viper and Ripped Diesel would lose the tag team titles later on, the Family would welcome many members to its fold and remain dominant, CJ Tyler would hang onto the TV title and The Killer went on to become the Hardcore Champion for a few weeks. CJ Tyler and Ashley Adams finally got married September 20, 2010 in a hospital chapel while Christine Nash, Stephanie and Jennah Hembrook we're all getting checked out for injuries. Over the course of the next few months the Family would drop Simon Lee Nash from their roster and Levi would be abducted only to return and break up with Christine Nash, finding a new girlfriend Elise Stone. CJ Tyler and Skulduggery Pleasant along with The Killer entered the Christmas Chaos chamber again in December 2010, which aired on January 16th 2011. In the chamber CJ would again make it to the finals but after a run in assault from Matt Ward he would fall short of winning the match to Krys Jericho who he showed his respect for afterwards but also claimed he was far from done with the World title picture. Most notable feuds * Randy Orton WWER * Tommy Dreamer USW * Alonzo Parker USW * Danny Cool WWER Wrestling Facts Finishing moves *''Nightmare(720 DDT) *Sedative Defect(Stu Hart Special) Trademark moves *Death Defy(Corkscrew Neckbreaker) *Package Piledriver'' Submission moves * Sharpshooter * Anaconda vice Common moves 01. Impact DDT 02. Underhook Backbreaker 03. Hurricanrana 04. Stinger Splash 05. Air Raid Siren 06. Diving Clothesline 07. Numerous Springboard Moves 08. German Suplex 09. Reverse DDT 10. Swinging Reverse STO 11. Dragon Sleeper 12. Brutal Punch and Kick combination 13. Shining Wizard 14. Corkscrew moonsault 15. Dragon Whip Championships and Accomplishments Championship Held * Asylum Tag Team CHampions(1x)with Rob Pergio but Pergio was replaced with Aaron Masters and Bryan York, though most of the time Tyler defended the titles alone * Asylum Hardcore Champion1x * CWF Hardcore Champion(1x) * CWF International Champion1x * CWF World Champion1x * CWF Tag Team CHampions(1x)Razor Rob * WWER Hardcore Champion1x * WWER Intercontenental Champion1x * WWER Tag Team Champions(1x)Ashley Adams * WWER World Champion1x * WCW/ECW 2008 ECW World Champion1x * USW Hardcore Champion4x * USW World Champion1x * USW Television Champion1x Accomplishments * WWER Newcomer of the Month(January 2008) * WWER Couple of the Month(with Ashley Adams) * USW MVP(2008 with Alonzo Parker) Category:Wrestlers